


No Vials Lessen Their Vile Lessons

by Obsidious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Humiliation, Male Desperation, Multi, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidious/pseuds/Obsidious
Summary: A collection of omo story requests that merge with the canon from the Harry Potter universe. All stories involve Harry + some other character/event. (Stories aren't necessarily in chronological order.)





	1. Snape x Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you're here? These are omo fics. If you meant to be here, god bless. If not, viewer discretion advised. Enjoy and please drink (water) responsibly.
> 
> [Special thanks to the anon who sent in the main title. That was hella clever.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Occlumency/Legilimency lesson

"Potter, come with me," Snape grabs Harry's arm, dragging him through a doorway and onto a set of spiraling stone steps.

Harry would rather be anywhere else in the world. The sweat soaking his body makes the chilly dungeon air feel twice as cold, and he's not at all excited about spending time with one of the people he hates the most. Nevertheless, the two descend lower and lower, gradually reaching Snape's office.

"Professor Sn-"

Snape raises a hand that stops Harry from speaking. In a flash, the office door is unlocked. Snape leads Harry through the door, pointing at a chair by the back wall.

Sit," He says coldly, "and don't move."

Harry does as he's told, watching Snape rush over to a cabinet and grab several items before spreading them out over his desk. He gets to work on mixing a potion right away.

"Professor Snape," Harry tries again. "What did Dumbledore mean? I've never seen him act so worried before."

Snape doesn't seem to be listening to a single word, further busying himself with the items on his desk. There's a minute of silence before Snape finally entertains the question.

"It will be my job to teach you Occlumency. I must warn you though," Snape says, turning to focus on Harry. "It will be an exhausting task to endure."

Harry stares at him, "Right, well, what does that _mean_?"

"It _means_ several things, Mr. Potter," Snape retorts. "Your unfamiliarity surprises me seeing as how you spend so much time with that insufferable know-it-all Miss Granger."

If there was one thing Harry wouldn't tolerate, it was someone insulting his friends. The angry words were already rushing out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Leave Hermione out of this. Just tell me what I need to know."

Snape walks over, a vicious look on his face, "What you need to know is simple: the Dark Lord will access your mind should you let him."

"He can...he can _what_?!" Harry gasps. "He can read my mind?"

Snape smiles wryly at Harry's reaction, "Must feel strange to be outdone by someone. You're so like your father."

Harry wants to ignore Snape's obvious attempt to rile him, but he can't let it go, and another angry response tumbles out.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my father!"

"Did you expect to remain untouched forever?" Snape asks, watching Harry's anger rise. "Just because you call yourself 'The Chosen One' doesn't mean anything, especially not to the Dark Lord."

"I didn't call myself that!" Harry shouts, standing to his feet. "You know nothing about my friends or my family. The only power you have is whatever Professor Dumbledore gives you."

Harry immediately regrets what he's said and judging by the calm expression on Snape's face, he knows he's about to regret it even more.

"I believe I instructed you to sit down, Mr. Potter. The second part of that command, if I recall correctly, was to _stay_ seated."

Snape hurries past him, his black billowy robes leaving a cool rush of air in their wake. He opens a cabinet against the back wall, retrieves something small, then returns to Harry.

"Rather remarkable," Snape continues. "You've failed both tasks, and we've been here less than five minutes."

With a streak of sudden remorse, Harry promptly sits down, concerned with the new vigor in Snape's step as he returns to his desk.

"You're here to learn about Occlumency, and I'm here to instruct you."

Snape drops the small object in the vial, giving it several swirls until its color turns clear. His face twitches with a smile as he stares down at his creation. In the next moment, he's back in front of Harry.

"Drink." Snape hands the vial to Harry with a blank expression.

Harry looks into the glass, swishing it around and trying to recall what it might be used for.

"I didn't say _inspect_ it," Snape scowls at him. "I said _drink_ it."

Harry takes one last apprehensive look at the vial before swallowing every last drop. Snape returns the empty vial to his desk and gathers his wand.

"How will that help me with Occlumency?" Harry asks. "It tasted just like water."

"Hard to say," Snape says casually. "You don't strike me as particularly gifted with matters of the mind."

Harry glares at him, but his hate is replaced quickly by fear as a strange sensation surges through him.

"You-you've poisoned me, have you?" Harry looks completely alarmed, shifting his weight to stand yet again.

Snape's stare makes him stay put, "Interesting. James had a similar problem with authority," Snape says, leering.

Harry wants to respond, but he doesn't feel quite right. Something is creeping over him, like a nausea that hasn't localized to his stomach. 

"You've done something to me, I know it," Harry accuses.

He flexes his legs to stand, but soon realizes he's unable to move. Looking down, he spots the cause. Long wiry strands are snaking around his ankles, rising higher, binding the length of his leg to the leg of the chair.

Snape's dark eyes glisten, "I can't afford you running off into the night, Mr. Potter. Surely you understand."

Harry strains at the binds, but he's held fast. The strange sensation moves again, and the vaguely nauseated feeling comes to rest lower, away from his stomach, settling onto his pelvis. The feeling isn't like any he's ever experienced, but his body soon interprets it as a need, a feeling of fullness. Harry ignores it, refusing to give Snape anymore satisfaction. 

Snape studies him for any reaction, "May we begin Mr. Potter?"

Harry nods, "I'm listening. Not like I have a choice-"

He feels something low, like a slight kick that lacks any real pain. He looks down again, half expecting some strange spell to be the cause.

"Pardon?" Snape encourages him to go on, hiding a smile as he watches the boy struggle.

"Hurry up and tell me what I need to know," Harry says, an undeniable urgency in his voice.

"What's your hurry?" Snape asks innocently, but his eyes give him away.

"The potion, I knew it!" Harry says, more to himself than to Snape. "This doesn't have a damn thing to do with Occlum- whatever it's called!"

Snape makes no response, continuing to observe Harry with silent pleasure.

"You'll be wanting me to ask, I suppose?" Harry continues, hoping to extinguish Snape's twisted excitement. "Is that it?"

"I'm not sure what you're on about, Potter, but we've got a lot to do."

"Fine, I- _oh_ ," Harry gasps, lurching forward at a sudden feeling. It's nearly overwhelming, and his hands grab his crotch until the feeling subsides.

"Didn't quite catch that," Snape says, looking thoroughly pleased.

Harry glares up at him, hands still clasped. "Well, it's obvious what's wrong," Harry spouts.

"Yes, you seem to have no discretion when it comes to groping yourself," Snape says with an edge.

"It's not-I'm not _'_ _groping'_  myself," Harry seethes, trying to pull his hands away. A sudden urge takes advantage of the moment, and he stifles a pained noise in his throat.

"This is neither the time nor the place for such things, Mr. Potter."

"Professor, please. I need to go. You know what's going on."

Snape simply watches as Harry's anger begins to shift to desperation.

"Please, professor. I'll just be a moment. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Then why say it to begin with, if you expected such consequences?" Snape challenges.

"I didn't expect-" Harry groans loudly, the intense sensation cutting off his words. He needs to piss.  _Now_. Right now. Whatever Snape needs to hear, he's ready to say to it.

"Professor, I need to go. I don't think I can-" Harry bites his tongue. He can't say it.

"Can't what?" Snape asks. 

Harry winces, "Please. I've really got to use the loo, I'll pay attention better if you let me go," Harry bargains, trying to steady his breathing.

"If you need it so badly, why not take care of it here?" Another wicked smile forms before Snape can hide it.

The offer sounds good to Harry. Why not beat Snape at his own game?

"Alright then," Harry says more defiantly than he feels. "Is that how it has to be?"

He closes his eyes, focusing intensely on relieving himself, thinking of every water-related thing that comes to mind. He tries with all his might to block out his current situation and let go, but he just can't do it. Despite all the fullness he can't make himself go, and Snape's disapproving stare isn't helping.

"If you're quite finished with these childish antics, I'd like to continue." Snape says, finding it hard to hide the glee in his voice.

Harry shifts uncomfortably as embarrassment reddens his face. He winces again as the urge to piss comes and goes. 

"Professor," Harry starts again, gritting his teeth. " _Please_. This really hurts."

"Pity," Snape says sarcastically. "Now-"

Harry lets a low groan escape, desperately trying to push his legs together, but the spell restrains him tightly. He begs his body to let go, but even in the middle of another tormenting contraction, his body won't allow it.

"Mr. Potter, I appreciate your commitment to interrupt my lesson, but it's not going to work."

Harry can feel his face burning, and he moves his hands away, begging his bladder to just give up. 

Snape stares at him as if it's the most pathetic thing he's ever seen, "It baffles me, it really does, that  _you_ of all people should be the Dark Lord's nemesis."

Harry intends to beg Snape one more time, but he can only manage a series of moans. He grabs his crotch in reluctant agony, no longer trying hiding his ragged breaths.

"Must I wait?" Snape asks disdainfully. 

"I can't-it won't come out," Harry pants, nearly doubled over in pain. "Please, Professor."

Snape crouches to meet Harry's height, his voice dangerously low. "Have you had enough?" 

Harry nods frantically, grimacing as another unrelieved wave of pressure rushes through him.

Snape moves his wand ever so slightly, watching Harry closely, "Then hurry up, so we may continue."

Harry gasps as something inside him lets go, piss rushing out of him. He grabs his crotch, his face twisting with torment as he barely stops the flow before completely soaking his clothes.

"I don't believe holding it is the objective," Snape says coolly, rising back to his full height. "And I've waited long enough." 

Harry feels his hands move away from his crotch, and another spell weaves around his arms, binding them to the chair.

"Professor," Harry doesn't know what to say and he stops mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open as he looks at Snape's sinister expression. 

Snape delays only a moment longer before he reaches forward, the tip of his wand landing on Harry bulging bladder, "Go on."

The sudden pain is overwhelming, and Harry groans as a long spurt of piss leaks out. He manages to slow the stream, but Snape promptly digs his wand in further.

Harry cries out, watching helplessly as his pants darken under the pressure. Snape doesn't let up, adding even more pressure until Harry's clothes and the surrounding floor are completely drenched. Harry doesn't look up, his eyes kept tightly shut as humiliation burns through him. He can feel the cold dungeon air settling onto him, chilling his soaking lower half.

Finally, Snape releases him. Stepping back, he levels his voice as if nothing had ever occurred between them.

"Now, I believe we were discussing how the Dark Lord can enter you mind."

He studies Harry's humiliation with delight, "May we continue?"


	2. Harry x Draco (part 1-train scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Harry's attempt to spy on Draco & co.

He has to find out. Right here, right now.

Harry adjusts his Invisibility Cloak, ignoring his bladder's cry for attention as he watches the students rush past. The luggage rack is far from comfortable, and the emptier the compartment becomes, the more he's made aware just how full his bladder is.

Malfoy waits around until everyone leaves, mumbling something sarcastic to himself before closing the compartment's blinds. He turns around and slowly walks down the corridor, glancing at the empty rows as if he's trying to find something.

Harry's eyes are locked on the blond, and he steadies his breathing as another urge to piss comes and goes.

Malfoy turns around, walking back up the corridor with an odd smile on his face. He pulls out his trunk just enough to open the lid. Harry leans over the edge to see, but he doesn't get far before something hits him.

His whole body freezes, and he falls from the luggage rack, landing with a thud at Malfoy's feet.

"Well, well, Harry Potter. Not surprised to find _you_ spying on the Slytherins."

Harry feels his heart race at his discovery, but an even worse feeling takes its place.

"If you think you heard anything important, you're wrong," Malfoy laughs. "But don't worry. That spell should wear off in a few hours."

Harry knows what's coming, and he can already imagine the months of humiliation that will follow. His bladder sends a threatening squeeze, but the spell prevents any attempt to fight back. He looks down in horror, watching helplessly as his rigid body relieves itself.

Malfoy stops, hardly believing what he's seeing, "Potter, you're serious?"

It seems like ages before the stream subsides, and Harry is left in a puddle of his own piss.

Malfoy manages to stop cackling, but the smile never leaves his face. "What an idiot. Can't wait to tell the others about this one."

Harry can feel his face burning. It's a strange contrast to the cold, wet feeling between his legs. What he wouldn't give to wipe the smug look off Malfoy's face for the last time. He glances up hatefully at the blond, hoping his stare will convey what his mouth can't. Malfoy seems to catch on, and his smile fades away.

"Whatever you've got planned, don't bother," Malfoy rears back and strikes Harry's face with a sickening crack. "Enjoy your ride home, Chosen One."

Malfoy throws the Invisibility Cloak over Harry before hurrying off the train and into the night.


	3. Harry x Draco (part 2-late arrival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Harry's attempt to spy on Draco & co. (after he's discovered by Tonks)

"Wotcher, Harry," a familiar voice says just before Harry feels the cloak being pulled away from his body.

Tonks stands over him, a look of surprise on her face. She extends her wand, breaks the spell, and pulls Harry to his feet. He doesn't even know where to start, but he doesn't have time to think about it before the train lurches forward. Tonks retrieves the cloak in one hand and grabs Harry's wrist in the other, leading him off the train.

"Er...thanks," Harry says awkwardly.

"No problem," Tonks replies, handing the cloak back to its owner, making every effort to keep her eyes fixed on his face.

"That's quite a lot of...blood."

"Draco Malfoy," Harry explains, looking away.

"I can fix your nose if you stand still one moment," Tonks offers, promptly raising her wand.

Harry nods and in a flash his nose is fixed. She gestures to the cloak, instructing him to put it on before they make their way to the castle. Their walk begins and ends in silence. Harry doesn't know what to say or if he should even try breaching the subject of Sirius. Thankfully, Tonks seems uninterested in any small talk.

Harry catches sight of the gates, happy to be home at last, even happier to think that the lantern swinging through the darkness might be Hagrid's.

But it isn't, and Harry's heart sinks as none other than Filch and Snape approach the gate.

"You're late," Filch says, as if it isn't obvious enough.

"Thank you, Mr. Filch," Snape raises the lantern to get a better view of the late arrival. "Miss Tonks, we'll take Mr. Potter from here."

Harry bids Tonks farewell before removing the cloak and passing through the gate. He makes sure to keep the cloak in front of his pants, hoping that no one will notice its odd position.

"Fashionably late, are we?" Snape begins, eyeing Harry with total disgust. "And covered in blood. I can't imagine the tale you'll weave from all that."

Harry feels a surge of anger, but says nothing.

"What's he got there in his hands?" Filch asks.

"Seems to be a Cloak of Invisibility," Snape answers. "Although that is a rather suspicious way to hold it."

Harry tries to shift the cloak to a less awkward position, but Snape pulls it from his hands before Harry realizes what's happened.

Filch is the first to laugh as the lantern reveals the dampness extending from Harry's crotch all the way down his pants. Snape simply stares, reveling in Harry's embarrassment.

"Looks like he forgot all about the loo before getting on the train." The caretaker jokes. "Like something a first-year would do."

Harry looks down at his own predicament, remaining unfazed. "I could explain."

Snape raises his eyebrows in amusement, "Do tell," he says. "Just be aware that fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor either way."

Harry sighs, but he can't bring himself to discuss what happened. He knows that Snape, Head of Slytherin House, would never believe him anyway.

"Forget it. Can we just go?"

"It seems as if you already did," Snape says, holding back a wicked smile as Filch's laughter turns into a cackle.


	4. Harry x Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous setting (any time after Harry befriends his tower roomies)

_"Harry Potter."_

There's only one hissing voice that can call his name like that, and it sends a wave of terror through his whole body.

_"Harry!"_

The second time he hears his name, he doesn't feel as terrified. This voice is eager and friendly. 

"Harry, wake up! You'll miss breakfast."

With that, he's pushed from the nightmares into the early morning glow of Gryffindor Tower. He opens his eyes to a blurry figure standing over him, and a sickening feeling that he refuses to acknowledge right away.

"Finally, mate! Thought you were gonna be there all day," Ron chuckles, pulling on his robes.

Harry shifts uncomfortably, not about to give away his predicament.

"No, no, I'm up. I'm up."

"Then act like it, silly. I'm starving."

Harry grabs his glasses and focuses on the bed, thankful to find that his problem hasn't surfaced.

"What's wrong?" Ron asks, noticing Harry's startled expression.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Bad dream."

Ron nods, not fully convinced. "Right, well, I'm giving you five more minutes.

"No, go on ahead. I'll catch up," Harry waves him away.

"I'm willing to wait if you won't take all day," Ron says. 

Harry sighs. Ron was a great friend, but he wasn't the best at taking hints. 

"Fine, but do you mind turning around?"

"Lose your trousers in the night?" Ron jokes. "Some nightmare."

"It's-it's not  _that_ ," Harry says vaguely. "Just please, turn around."

A split second of fear flashes across Ron's face, "Oh.  _Oh_ , right. Right." He clears his throat uncomfortably. "Happens to me sometimes."

Harry's certain that Ron has misunderstood, but he plays along anyway.

"Yeah, didn't really know how to put it."

Ron walks toward his own bed, keeping his back to Harry, "Sorry."

Harry throws back the covers, grimacing at the scene. The bedding is soaked through, but that doesn't compare to his absolutely drenched clothing. If only he knew some kind of spell to make everything right. He jumps out of bed, scurrying to his trunk before Ron has time to wonder.

"Everything all right?" Ron finally asks, turning his head slightly.

"Don't turn around!" Harry orders. "I'm not decent yet."

"Sorry, sorry." 

In a panic, Harry tosses the covers over the damage, taking an extra second to make everything a bit neater. But that extra second costs him dearly, and he looks up just in time to see Seamus, Dean, and Neville entering the room. There's no time to conceal his accident before Neville looks straight at Harry's pants.

"What happened to you?" He asks innocently, drawing the attention of the other two, giving Ron a reason to look as well.

Harry freezes, "I...er...I had a little accident."

"A _little_ accident? Harry, you look like you fell in the lake!" Seamus chuckles.

Harry feels his face redden, "I'm aware, thanks."

"Maybe you should ask Madam Pomfrey for some nappies," Dean adds. 

"Blimey, Harry. I thought you were talking about wet dreams, not-" Ron gestures toward Harry's crotch. "Not  _that_."

"You know our curfew's just for us to be in the Tower. It doesn't mean we can't use the bathroom," Seamus says, earning an angry look from Harry.

"I know what it means," Harry snaps back. "Can I get changed in peace now?"

Ron nods and immediately moves toward the doorway, encouraging the others to do the same.

"Take all the time you need. We'll be in the common room."


End file.
